Dreadwing Attempts to Kill James
This is how Dreadwing attempts to kill James for obliterating SkyQuake in Stephen and the Scraplets. view Thomas, James, Percy, Pinkie, Twilight and Rarity fighting Dreadwing and couple of Scraplets. One of them rams James, throwing him off a nearby cliffside James: screaming Rarity: JAMES!!!! Thomas: Oh, no! transforms and flies down the cliff after James. At the bottom of the cliff, James is lying in a head of rubble, unconscious. Dreadwing transforms and lands before taking out his sword and raises it just above James' head Dreadwing: Remember this day, dear James. THAT YOUR SPARK MET IT'S END!!!!! Rarity: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! arrives and sees Dreadwing about to take the killing blow Three-Claw: DREADWING! ''' lowers his sword as he turns to see Three-Claw standing nearby Three-Claw: Stand down! Dreadwing: This shiny, vain engine must pay for what he did to my twin, SkyQuake! Three-Claw: I said, stand down! That is an order. Dreadwing: One which I cannot follow. his sword, screaming in rage and Percy arrive and Percy fends off Dreadwing's attack with his energy mace. Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie gallop over Percy: Go, Thomas! Take James back to base! I'll hold off Dreadwing and Three-Claw! Thomas: Okay! picks up James and starts running. He then turns to Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity Thomas: Come on, girls! We need to get out of here! Pinkie: No, I'm not leaving Percy! We have to stay together! Percy: Pinkie, you must get out of here now! Pinkie: No! I'm leaving you! Percy: GO!!! NOW!!!!' grabs Pinkie by the tail and drags her away Pinkie: '''PERCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Percy: out his dual barrel machine gn and starts firing and Rarity gallop after Thomas, dragging Pinkie as the tank engine looks back at the battle behind them. Thomas then activates his COMM Thomas: Ratchet, open the Space Bridge! We're coming back and James is unconscious. Ratchet: Coming right up! Space Bridge opens and Thomas, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity run through it. They arrive back on the Nemesis and Thomas produces an unconscious James to Ratchet, who immediately tends to him. Smokescreen suddenly realises that Percy isn't there Smokescreen: Where's the little green saddletank? Thomas: Percy? He's back on the battle field fighting the Scraplets and Dreadwing. Optimus Prime: That's not possible. Arcee: I thought we got rid of those feisty things years ago. Megatron: And I thought I killed Dreadwing! Thomas: But now it turns out, that you were both wrong. Ratchet: Thomas is right, Dreadwing was revived by Soundwave, since he used the Forge of Solus Prime to do that and had somehow gained control of the Scraplets by hypnotising them. Ari: Did you say, "Dreadwing"? Thomas: Yes. Ari: Oh that dreaded Decepticon. Back at Super Wing School we were huge rivals. He caused me alot of trouble. Twilight: Like what? Ari: He kept pushing me around like some boy from a homeless group of boys. It was like 3 or 4 times I had to tell him to back off, but he wouldn't listen. Until finally he was expelled from Super Wing School because of his bullying and, ever since he was young, he has continued to do bad things. Thomas: That reminds me of Diesel. He was always pushy and rude. He even told lies and pulled pranks on us steamies. Rarity: Ratchet, is James gonna be okay? Ratchet: Yes. But it will be a while before he regains consciousness. Rarity: Oh James, walks up to the unconscious engine Don't fret, Ratchet will fix you. then gets on her knees and hunches and sobs Ultra Magnus: Thomas, come with me. I need to talk to you. Thomas: Alright. 2 leave the room and then go into another Thomas: What's up? Ultra Magnus: James is gone. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts